Powerpuff Girls: Meet the Rowdyrunks
by szemig
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls meet their heroic male counterparts, the Rowdyrunk Boys and they save the city of Townsville together.


THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE…

Oh no, a monster's coming to destroy the city!

The Powerpuff hotline phone rings…

"Girls, telephone!" - says Buttercup

"I pick it up!" - Blossom says and she flies to the phone - "Hello!"

"Powerpuff Girls, a monster attacks Townsville!" - the Mayor exclaimed

"Okay, Mayor! We go!" - says Blossom

"What happened?" - Bubbles asks

"A monster attacks our city! We've gotta stop it! " – says Blossom

"Yeah, let's go!" – Buttercup says

And the girls go to beat the monster…

The City of Townsville…

Townsville is in danger! We need the Powerpuff Girls!

"ROOOOAAAAR!" - the monster yells

"Oh, there's the monster! Let's go girls!" - says Blossom and they attack the monster

"Knuckle sandwich!" - Buttercup yells and hits the monster

"Ice breath!" - Blossom says and breathes ice

"Sonic burp!" - says Bubbles and she burps sonically

Unfortunately, the girls' attacks were nothing for the monster. It punched the girls with full power that they fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" "Yikes!" "Guh!" - the girls moanned on the ground

"This monster hits hard!" - says Blossom

"Yeah, I'm gonna be feelin' this tommorrow!" - says Bubbles

"Oh man, one more hit and it's the end for Townsville!" - Buttercup moans

"I wish we…" *sky shaking* "Wow, what's this?!" - asks Bubbles

"It seems to be an unexpected sky shaking." - Blossom says

"Oh no, look at there, now it turned into a big vortex!" - Buttercup exclaims

"And it focuses on the monster." - Bubbles says

And the vortex throws three boys into Townsville, who immediately runs into the monster,then they attack it.

"Let's go boys, kick the butts of this monster!" - a boy says

"Yeeaah!" - says the second boy

"That'll oughta teach that monster!" – says the third boy

MEANWHILE…

"Hey, where's the vortex?" - Bubbles asks

"I don't know, maybe it sucked the monster in." - Buttercup states

"Something better happens right there, girls!" - exclaims Blossom and she points to the monster

And the girls see three boys flying around and beating the monster. They go nearer to see the battle.

"Woooow!" - the girls say

"I've never seen such a superpower like they have!" - Bubbles says

"They are great!" - says Blossom

"I say let's meet them!" - Buttercup says and they fly to the boys

In the meantime the boys defeated the monster.

"Excellent! We won!" - says a boy

"Now let's go, boys!" - says the second boy

"Yeah! Now let's…Wo, who are you, girls?!" - asks the third boy

"Hello, guys, we are the Powerpuff Girls!" - the girls say

"Blossom!" - says Blossom

"Bubbles!" - says Bubbles

"Buttercup!" - says Buttercup

"We are superheroes!" - says Bubbles

"We always save the day!" - Blossom says

"And who are you, guys!" - Buttercup asks

"We're the Rowdyrunk Boys and we came from a parallel universe!" - the boys say

"I'm Bolt!" - says Bolt

"I'm Breeze!" - says Breeze

"And I'm Byrum!" - says Byrum

"We're superheroes as well. Jomo Momo made us to protect our city, Viletown." - the boys say

"Wow, that's great!" - says Blossom

"Yep, but where are we right now?" - Bolt asks

"You are in Townsville, which is the opposite of your city." - Blossom explains

"Oh, I see. So we've been sucked into your universe, girls." - says Breeze

"Yeah." - Buttercup says

"Hey, how about saving the day together?!" - asks Bubbles happily

"GREAT IDEA!" - the boys say

"YAY! A TEAM!" - the girls say

And the two heroic trios team up to save Townsville!

Uh oh, look like Mojo's gonna rob the city bank!

"Hey look, that's Mojo!" - Blossom says

"And he tries to rob the bank!" - exclaims Bubbles

"Let's give him a knuckle sandwich!" - says Buttercup with evil smile

"Wait, who's Mojo?" – Bolt asks

"Mojo Jojo is Jomo Momo's bad alter in our universe." - Blossom says

"Ah, let's kick his monkey butts!" - says Byrum

And they fly to the bank to stop Mojo from robbing…

"Muhahahaha, those puffs will never catch me! All the money will be mine and I'll be unstoppable!" - says Mojo - "Now give me the money or I'm gonna have to put you all down!" – Mojo threats the employees

"Not so fast, Mojo Jojo!" - Blossom exclaims

"Curses, the girls and…GREAT BALLS OF FIRE! Who are you, guys? You don't look like my children!" – Mojo says angrily

"We ain't your children, we are the Rowdyrunk Boys, we came from an other universe and we are about to kick your butts with the Powerpuff Girls!" - the Rowdyrunk Boys say to Mojo

"NEVER!" - Mojo yelled and shot with his raygun at the heroic girls and boys

They avoid Mojo's attack…

"Attack!" - Blossom exclaimed and they attacked Mojo

"Uh oh!" - Mojo says

"Blazing kick!" - Byrum says and he kicks Mojo

"Knuckle sandwich!" - Buttercup says and she punches Mojo's face

"Lightning Bolt!" - Bolt says and he shoots bolt at Mojo

"Ice breath!" - says Blossom and she breathes ice

"Sonic burp!" - Bubbles and she burps sonically and loudly

"Breeze power!" - Breeze says and he blows Mojo away with breeze power

Mojo falls to the ground…

"Now let's take him to prison!" - says Bolt and they fly to the jail

MOJO JOJO IS BEHIND BARS AGAIN! - the newspaper writes

Meanwhile in the Utonium house…

"Hmmhmhmhm, nothing can better than a cup of fresh coffee!" - says the Professor and he switches on the TV

"Important announcement! Mojo Jojo is behind bars again, no terrorizing! The Powerpuff Girls and their pairs, the Rowdyrunk Boys have beaten him immediately! Great job, girls and boys!" - the reporter says

"Holy cow, the Powerpuff Girls with a team of superhero boys?! Excellent, now Townsville will be safe forever!" - the Professor exclaims "Can't wait to greet them!" - the Professor says excitedly

Meanwhile in the city…

"Great job, boys and girls! Now time to go home. Professor Utonium is waiting for us." - Blossom says

"Yeah, agree!" - says Bubbles

"Who's Professor Utonium?" - Byrum asks

"Our father." - Buttercup says

"He created us!" - says Blossom

"He's a real genius!" - Bubbles says

"Oh well, in our universe he's called Oppressor Plutonium, a mad evil scientist, who terrorizes Viletown with the Powerpunk Girls!" - Bolt explains

"Yeah, sad." - Bubbles says

"Yeah, but now let's go home, girls and boys!" - says Buttercup

"Let's go!" - the others say and then they fly to home

Later in the house…

"Profeeeesor!" - Bubbles exclaims and the Professor runs to greet them

"Hi girls, hi boys! Glad to see you! Let me introduce myself, boys! I'm Professor Utonium, the creator of the Powerpuff Girls! I create newer and newer inventions!" - the Professor says

"Hi, Professor!" - Breeze saluted him

"Come into the kitchen, in the meantime I made delicious food!" - says the Professor

"YAAAY!" - the heroes say

After dinner and a short talking…

"Thanks for the dinner, Professor!" - the boys say

"Yeah, it was as delicious as you said!" - the girls say

"I'm very glad!" - the Professor says happily

"But actually where did you come from, Rowdyrunk Boys?" - the Professor asks

"We came from an other dimension, a city, which is called Viletown. Jomo Momo created us. We protect our city from Oppressor Plutonium and his daughters, the Powerpunk Girls." - Breeze says

"Oh, that's nice….Huh? Oppressor Plutonium? Powerpunk Girls? Jomo Momo? What the holy cow?!" - asks the Professor scaredly

"Oppressor Plutonium is your evil counterpart in Viletown, Professor." - Blossom says

"Jomo Momo is Mojo's good counterpart, a heroic monkey." - says Bubbles

"And in Viletown our evil counterparts are the Powerpunk Girls." - explains Buttercup

"The Powerpunk Girls has already been in Townsville before. Remember when they destroyed the city as well. The citizens and you didn't know they are the Powerpunk Girls, but we knew as Jomo Momo told us about them." - says Blossom

"Oh, the Powerpunk Girls?!" – the Professor tries to remember the punks and his memory comes to mind suddenly

"Hmm.. slow, medium, and…oh, hi, girls!"

"Girls! You will never believe what happened! I was in your room, and..

"You were in our room?" - Brat asks

"You should not enter our room." - says Brat angrily

"Ever." - says Berserk angrily

"It's rude." - says Brute angrily as well

"I remember now! They were mad at me because of entering your room. They thought it's their room." - the Professor remembers

"And when a monster attacked Townsville, they went and defeated it, but then they destroyed the city as well." - says the Professor

"Oh, girls! Now I completely remember everything!" – the Professor says definitely

"That's good, Professor!" - the girls say

"Now it's time to go home!" - the boys say

"But you can't leave, as long as you stay here, Townsville is safe from everything bad!" - the Professor says

"But we need to go home!" - Breeze says

"Viletown needs us!" - Byrum says

"But wait a minute! How can we go home if there isn't a teleport vortex?" - Bolt asks

"Hmm, good question." - Blossom says

"I think I know how to resolve this problem!" - the Professor says and he goes into his lab

Later…

"Okay, here's this ventilator, which I filled with magnetic beams. These beams cause the ventilator to create a vortex between Townsville and your universe. You can go home soon, boys!" - the Professor says

"HURRAY!" - the boys exclaim

And the teleport vortex appears!

"Powerpuff Girls, it's time to go!" - says Bolt

"Thanks for everything!" - Byrum says

"We'll miss you!" – Breeze says sadly

"We'll miss you, Rowdyrunk Boys!" - the Professor and the girls say

And the boys fly back to Viletown through the vortex. After they left…

"Oh, I miss those boys!" - Bubbles says

"Cheer up, Bubbles, look on the good side! Without the boys we wouldn't have had chance to beat that monster!" - says Blossom

"I think you're right, Blossom! Actually we can save our city, even without them." – says Bubbles with modest smile

"That's the spirit!" - Blossom says happily

"By the way, what happened to the Rowdyruff Boys?!" - asks Buttercup

Meanwhile in Viletown…

"Come on, boys, let's kick the butts of the puffs!" - Brick says with evil smile

"Yeah! It'll be good fun!" - Butch says

"Yeah! But where are we? It doesn't look like Townsville!" - says Boomer

Oh, Boomer, maybe you don't guess, but you are in an other universe, where all the villains are good citizens. But nevermind…

So, once again, the day is double saved…

…Thanks to the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyrunk Boys!

THE END


End file.
